


Snow

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke has an unfair advantage.





	Snow

The snow was crisp and fresh, it made a pleasing crunch as Luke and Lando trudged through the forest. They were bundled up in thick, warm clothes and sturdy boots. It was icy cold but the two suns shone brightly in the clear blue sky. 

“So, I said to Han ‘there’s no way you can do that’ which of course, he took as a challenge-“

A soft _whump_ to the back of his head stopped him in his tracks, he reached back to feel snow covering his hat and noticed Luke was no longer by his side. Spinning around quickly, his cape fanning out behind him, he saw Luke. 

“Hey, no, no, that’s not fair!” Lando exclaimed, his hands spread out in front of him. Luke was standing a few metres away, silently smirking as several perfectly formed snowballs hovered in the air by his shoulders. 

Luke said nothing and the snowballs came hurtling towards Lando before quickly slowing down and gently pelting him with snow. He sighed dramatically and brushed it off his clothes, unable to stop smiling as he heard Luke’s laughter. 

“Your face-“ Luke burst out laughing again. Lando reached down and assembled a messy but large snowball which he threw towards Luke’s head. It only served to make Luke laugh more and Lando hurried towards him, tackling him as gently as possible. They landed in the soft snow, arms and legs tangling together. 

“What is your obsession with snow? Everytime we see some, you turn into a kid.” Lando kissed Luke’s neck as he muttered his question. 

”You’ve seen where I grew up. It’s a novelty to me. Actually, anything that’s not sand is a novelty.”  Luke grinned up at Lando, brushing snow off his face.

“Oh, that makes sense. Just wondering when the whole throwing snowballs at me thing will wear off.” Lando winked at him. 

“I can’t help it. I wish I could. It’s just too much fun.” He sighed wistfully, his hands roaming over Lando’s chest. He wriggled out of Lando’s embrace and flopped onto his back, looking upwards. 

Lando turned his head to look at Luke, who had a small smile on his face. It was nice to see Luke so carefree. He could be so serious sometimes, more so lately as he tried to rebuild the Jedi Order. Lando understood that a certain level of maturity was important with this but he knew that in order to be happy, you had to let loose every now and then. 

Reaching out, Lando took Luke’s hand, “I wasn’t complaining by the way. I was just teasing you.” 

Luke looked at Lando quizzically. 

“Just saying, I like seeing you like this - happy, relaxed.....free.”

Turning on his side, Luke looked deep into Lando’s eyes, “Do you think I’m usually unhappy?”

”I don’t know. You can be very serious and quiet sometimes, I worry that you’re putting a lot of pressure on yourself.”

“I...guess I am occasionally. This is important what I’m doing.” He looked downwards, poking his fingers through the snow. He raised his eyes to meet Lando’s, “I’m sorry if I’m a bit....dull now and again.”

”Don’t apologise.” Lando shuffled closer, pushing through the snow between them. “You are _never_  dull. I like seeing you happy and I want you to know you can talk to me. About anything. That’s all.” 

A bright smile spread across Luke’s face, “Ok. And you can talk to me too.” 

“Sometimes I feel like I talk to you  _too_  much.” He chuckled. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to mention it -“ Luke joked playfully as Lando flicked snow at him. Brushing it out of his face, he glanced up at the sky.

The sky, which had been clear only a short while ago, had now turned a menacing dark grey. The clouds looked heavy, it was clear that more snow was coming. 

“Looks like a storm.” 

“Mm, I suppose we should get inside, warm up a bit. Unless you want me to find a tauntaun and cut it open for you?” 

Luke wrinkled his nose, “I can think of about a dozen better ways to warm up.”

”Only a dozen? Oh, we are going to have some fun...” Lando jumped up, dragging Luke with him. They brushed snow off each other’s clothing and readjusted their hats. A light blizzard had started to fall silently, they linked arms and walked out of the forest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
